


Cap's Mean Right Hook

by upsetslingshot



Series: Ghosts Modern AU [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphobia, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Cap is the one doing minor violence against the aphobes don't worry, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "'What’s it to do with you?''At this moment, everything.'And then Cap punched him."





	Cap's Mean Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had Pride and this is essentially wish-fulfilment. So like, enjoy.

**** How Cap ever allowed Julian to talk him into coming to this side of town was beyond him.

Julian had wanted help, so, like a good friend, Cap had gone all the way to the bad side of town to help Julian in whatever hair-brained scheme he had going on now. The only issue was that as soon as they were done Julian went swanning off with some of his other friends, leaving Cap to make his own way home.

Which is how he ended up stood at a collapsing bus stop, very self-conscious of the Pride flag he had sewn onto his jacket sleeve (Kitty had insisted on putting it there and Cap didn’t want to hurt her feelings and unpick it). He had his headphones on but decided to not play any music.

He was alone for a good 10 minutes until a person wandering to the shelter. They were about Cap’s age, shorter though, with a big fur and leather coat and- actually, most of their stuff was fur and leather. Their hair and beard were wild and untidy and they was fiddling with the straps of his backpack.

Cap caught their eye, unfortunately, and the person shot him a grin and pulled out their phone. Cap’s eyes snapped back to the road.

They stood in silence for another 5 minutes (god this bus was late) until the person’s phone rang. They seemed to jump as it buzzed but they answered it.

Cap tuned out the person’s conversation… for a bit. The person seemed to be getting more and more irate as the conversation carried on. Cap glanced over to them only to realise that they weren’t speaking English anyway. The person huffed and hung up. Cap turned his eyes back to the street before the person realised he was eavesdropping.

The bus turned up eventually. Both Cap and the person got on and went to the top floor.

That was empty.

They sat apart from each other and the bus set off. It was another 10 or so minutes before anyone else actually came upstairs.

“Oi, there you are.” The other person shouted. He stomped past Cap and further down the bus to the other person. “Mum’s furious you hung up on her.”

The first person grunted.

“She just wanted to talk.” The second person said.

“Talk all today.” The first person said.

“Well, she didn’t think we’d gotten the point across.”

They were both talking so loud (or perhaps the bus was just so quiet) that Cap could hear every word.

“No, she didn’t. No need to ring.”

“Robin, if she didn’t get our point across when you were there we needed to try again even over the phone.”

The first person, Robin, groaned. “Not try again.”

“Well, duh.” The second person said. “Look, Robin. We’re just concerned is all.”

“No need.” Robin muttered. “Be quiet.” Cap was sure Robin looked over at him.

“He’s fine, he’s got headphones on, he can’t hear us.” The other man said. “Robin, we’re just worried that you have like nothing-”

“I got friends.”

“Please, you have one friend. You keep insisting on not wanting to date or anything else at all-” 

“Asexual aromantic.” Robin injected.

“But then you come up with no gender either.”

“Agender.” Robin added.

“Like, you said nothing changed with that, no name changes, no pronoun changes.” The second man continued without paying attention to Robin’s corrections. “Why do you need it?”

“Cause it’s me.”

“Argh, but are you sure?” The other person said. “Cause think of it here. My little brother is going to be alone forever, everyone will leave and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop that. Your friend, she’s going to find a woman, settle down, and here he is, just, nothing.” The person paused. “Dad said the only thing left that makes you human is your speech problems. And even then, others wouldn’t see it like that.”

“Then I’m not human.” Robin snapped.

Even though it had absolutely nothing to do with him, Cap was joining Robin in their increasing anger. Cap kept looking straight ahead. They couldn’t see his gritted teeth, or his hands curled into tight fists, right?

“Robin, that’s not an answer. But that might be a thing to look at, you might need to like, go to the doctors or, like, a therapist and see if you can, like, fix these issues.”

“‘Fix the issue’?!” Robin cried. “What’s to fix? There’s nothing wrong, nothing to get help for.”

The person paused. “Okay, I know Mum didn’t want to tell you but… there’s… rumours going around. You can’t love. Like a psychopath. You need to go and talk to someone… She… scared their right.”

Cap was sure his intake must have been audible. Why would you say those things to your own brother?

“Not a psychopath!” Robin cried.

“Well, you could have fooled me!” The person hissed. “God, Robin, please listen, if you’re nothing, then what is the point? You don’t have any desires, you don’t have anything. What is the actual point of your existence? If you’re nothing, why are you here? It’s nothing or what? An inhuman monster?”

Alright. That does it.

Cap stood up.

He turned and marched down the bus. He ground to a halt in front of the two brothers. The one from the bus stop, Robin, looked very uncomfortable, their eyes glossy almost as if they were about to cry. Cap pushed his headphones around his neck and glared at the older one.

“Yeah?” The older one asked.

“Don’t say things like that.” Cap growled. “No orientation is monstrous, especially not those ones.”

“What’s it to do with you?” The person stood up. He wasn’t much taller than Cap, but he was broader and muscular and- god, if Cap hadn't witnessed that he would have been someone he’d have gone for.

“At this moment, everything.”

And then Cap punched him.

“Come on!” Cap held out his hand and Robin took it. Cap dragged Robin out of the chair and slammed the bus’ bell repeatedly. They raced downstairs and out the door as soon as it opened.

“Oh, God.” Robin laughed breathlessly. “Can’t believe you did it.”

“He shouldn’t say things like that. Especially not about how there’s no reason for you to exist.” Cap grumbled. “You’re not nothing.”

“Thank you.” Robin said. “I’m Robin.”

“Just call me the Captain,” Cap said. “Unfortunately my friends call me ‘Cap’.”

“Okay, Cap.” Robin beamed.

Cap sighed.

They settled by the bus stop, waiting for the next bus.

“I… also overheard you’re... agender.” Cap said. “Is there any particular pronouns or?”

Robin shrugged. “Don’t care. He/him, they/them, her/she, whatever, aren’t attached to any, he/him easy, beard and all. You?”

“Oh, er, he/him too.” Cap said.

Robin nodded and they both sunk back into silence.

Then they heard something.

“Oi, you!”

“Uh-oh.” Robin said. “Got off next stop.”

Cap looked over to see the person he punched racing down the street towards them. Cap was very pleased to see that he was sporting a bloody nose.

“This way.” Robin grabbed Cap’s hand and tore off, pulling Cap behind him.

“Robin! Get back here!”

Cap heard Robin laugh as they ran. They crossed a road, cars bleeping at them and entered a park. Robin led Cap through it, twisting and turning before eventually Robin pushed Cap into a bush and dragged him to hide around some trees. Robin’s brother ran past them, thankfully not seeing them. Robin grinned and tightened his grip on Cap’s hand. He jerked his head and pulled Cap out of the bushes. The pair were silent as they left the park but as soon as they stepped onto the street Robin burst into laughter.

“That’s good.” Robin gasped, still laughing.

“Yes, I suppose it was.” Cap muttered.

“Hey, Cap, I didn’t think he was your type.” Came an obnoxious voice. There really could only be one person who had an obnoxious voice like that.

“No, Julian,” Cap said, turning towards Julian who had pulled up in his open top convertible. “He’s not-” oh wait, they were still holding hands, weren’t there. Cap let go of Robin and crossed his arms. “Where are your friends?”

“Oh, we split up.” Julian said, his eyes flicking back to Robin. “Are you going to introduce us or what?”

“Oh, yes.” Cap muttered. He turned to face Robin again but something caught his eye. Robin’s brother, heading straight towards them. At a very fast pace. “Julian, I’ll introduce you on the move, just get us out of here.” Cap grabbed Robin and dragged him to the car.

“Oi, watch the paintwork.” Julian tried but went ignored as Cap practically threw Robin into the back.

“Julian, shut up and just drive!” Cap snapped, getting into the passenger seat.

Julian tried to stammer something out but ended up pulling away from the curb instead as Cap glared at him. They took off down the street and Cap glanced back to see Robin’s brother quickly fading from view. Cap slumped back into his seat and sighed.

“Okay, now are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Julian asked.

“Cap punched me brother.” Robin said.

“That didn’t clear anything up. Cap, why did you punch this man’s brother?”

“He was being a dick.” Cap grumbled.

“Said I nothing, psychopath or monster, shouldn’t exist.” Robin said, weirdly cheerfully too.

Julian was quiet for a moment. “Okay, I suppose that is worth punching someone for.” He finally said. “I’m Julian, by the way.”

“Robin.”

“Pleasure.” Julian muttered. “Is there anywhere I can drop you two off or?”

“I get other bus home.” Robin said. “So next stop?”

“You should have offered me a lift home anyway.” Cap said. “So just take me home.”

“Fine, be boring both of you.” Julian said. He pulled over to the closest bus stop. “Does your bus come down here?” He asked Robin.

Robin nodded and clambered out of the car, ignoring Julian’s spluttering about paintwork again.

“Oh, Robin.” Cap said suddenly. He rummaged through his bag and brought out a small tin. Opening it he pulled out a business card and handed it to Robin. “Here, it’s for my LGBT group... LGBTQIA+ group. We meet every Tuesday 7-9pm usually at Head of Steam, but I give plenty of notice if it’s somewhere else. All the details are on there.”

Robin smiled as he looked over the card. “Thank you.”

“I hope we get to see you there.” Cap said. “Isn’t that right, Julian.”

“What? Oh, right, yeah, love to see you there.” Julian said.

Robin beamed. He then glanced down the street.

“Bus.” He said.

“We’ll let you catch it. Bye Robin” Cap said. “Come on, Julian.”

“Fine.” Julian sighed. “See ya, Robin.”

Robin waved and darted to join the queue to get on the bus.

“He seemed nice.” Julian said as he started to drive again. “How long have you known him?”

“About 20 minutes.” Cap said.

“Ah, so the hand-holding thing was just a coincidence.”

“... Yes, Julian!” Cap said.

“He didn’t seem like your type, much too small. But that’s good, then I can-”

“I doubt it,” Cap said before Julian could finish his sentence. “He said he’s aro and ace.”

Julian sighed. “Fine, never mind then, another waste of-”

“Finish that sentence and I swear to God, Julian, I will punch you.” Cap snapped.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, I’m sorry, I don’t doubt you will.” Julian muttered.

“Good, don’t say things like that.” Cap stressed.

“I won’t, sorry. And of course, I know the ‘A’ is part of the community.”

“Yes,” Cap blinked. “Of course it is. And if anyone says differently-”

“I know, you have a mean right hook.” Julian muttered. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off anywhere else.”

“No, it’s time for me to retire for the day.” Cap said. “I have things to do and you dragging me out here threw my entire day off.” And with that Cap folded his arms, the conversation was over.

And you know what, his hand was hurting.

* * *

Cap was sat tapping his pen against his clipboard. All the regulars were here. Kitty was swinging her feet back and forth chatting happily away with Fanny. Pat was flicking through his cue cards loaded with information for tonight’s meeting. Alison and Mike were sat at a table together, laughing at something nobody knew what. Thomas was staring out of the window and Humphrey was attempting to bring drinks over. Attempting being the key word. The only person missing was Julian.

“Does anyone know where he is?” Cap asked, jerking his head towards the empty space Julian usually lounged in.

“I don’t know, and frankly if he doesn’t come back it would be a welcome relief.” Thomas sighed.

“I can’t believe you think that.” Came Julian’s voice from the doorway. Cap saw Julian scowl at Thomas before turning to Cap. “Look who I found outside.”

Robin’s head popped around the corner and beamed at Cap. “Hello.”

“Robin.” Cap put his clipboard down. “Glad you could make it.”

“Brought friend.” Robin said. He stepped into the room and pulled a woman in a blue and yellow dress in with him.

“Hello.” She muttered, waving rather awkwardly.

Kitty gasped. “Hi, I’m Kitty, Cap said we’d be getting somebody new, I didn’t think it would be two.”

“I’m Mary.” The woman said quietly.

“Oh, fantastic, I’m Pat.” Pat said. He held out his hand and Mary shook it. “And you were Robin, right?”

Robin nodded and Cap stood up.

“Well take a seat you too and we can start with the next step in the operation.” He said. “Everyone, gather round now.”

Everyone eventually gathered around the main table (tables really, Cap moved them around so everyone can fit in).

“Okay, so this is Mary and Robin,” Cap announced. “Why don’t you tell us some things about yourself.”

“I be Mary,” Mary said slowly. “I’m lesbian, I live out of towns on a farm and Is occasionally freelance for the local university in their folklore-ish departments.”

“Excellent,” Cap said. “And you, Robin?”

“Robin. Me aromantic, asexual, agender, whichever pronouns, don’t care, he/him is easy so whatever.” Robin said. “I work for ESA.”

“The European Space Agency?” Mike asked.

Robin nodded and Mike whistled.

“Okay, so if that’s enough introductions,” the Captain said. “Patrick, why don’t you set us off on our first activity.”

“Right, Okay!” Pat beamed. “So our first activity of the night will be-”

* * *

The evening went smoothly, even with the two new people. They mixed well with the rest of the group, Cap hope they’d come back.

He had caught Pat asking Robin if he would like to make any sort of presentation for his orientations and Robin seemed very enthusiastic about that so Cap had high hopes.

Cap made sure that everyone was safe leaving.

Julian always ended up nagging him to leave, mainly because for the past couple of weeks Julian had ended up giving him a lift home. This was because Cap had given somebody (not to name names but it was Kitty) a driving lesson and someone (again, not to name names but this was definitely Kitty) had crashed into the back of a van.

“Come on, let’s go, come on, come on.” Julian whined.

“Hush, Julian.” Cap muttered.

He stood by the convertible and watched as Kitty helped Humphrey into the back of Pat’s car before getting into the passenger seat herself. Fanny drove off in hers, Thomas got into his then seemed to sit there…. reciting something? Mike and Alison seemed to be fighting over who didn’t get to drive and there was a sudden loud rumble and a motorcycle came thundering around the corner, who Cap figured was Robin at the helm and Mary at the back.

“Cap, I’m going, are you getting in or what?” Julian all but shouted.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming.” Cap muttered.

He got into the convertible and fastened himself in.

“They’re my family.” Cap said simply. “I have to make sure they’re safe.”

“I know they are.” Julian said quietly.

“You are too, you know.” Cap said.

Cap saw Julian smile slightly from the corner of his eyes.

“Thanks, Cap.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, wish-fulfilment. Aphobes get beat by Cap with a stick


End file.
